


Lady's Demons

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, english homewok, yay...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Lady Macbeth makes the foolish choice to summon the souls of hell to help her take the throne.But she soon pays the price.





	Lady's Demons

She calls us down. She demands the desires of a mother to be purged from her soul. She is full of bile and venom, ambition and lust clinging around her like smoke. She summons us so we can aid her in her quest. Now Hell has promised a deed to be done, Lady Macbeth shall be queen.

 

She uses her poison tongue to control her angel- favoured husband. Nobility and honour fill his pours, but the same darkness his wife commands is slowly seeping into him. It corrupts him. It feeds us. The Lady’s hatred is strong. She would make a powerful one of us should Hell pull her soul down to join us. She kills without mercy. She belongs with us.

The king is dead.

And the Lady is queen.

But her taste for power and blood has grown. She refuses to relinquish us. She has become to sure in her own ruthlessness and believes she is master of us.

No.

It is we who are master of her.

We shadow her sight with blood. We block her vision with steel. No one can withstand Hell’s torment, not even this bloody queen. The madness takes control and she thinks to end it with slash of steel.

No.

We pull her down with us. Into the fires. Into the flames. Into the blood and pits of the damned.

She shall know no peace- that is the price she pays.


End file.
